


Para salir del aburrimiento

by Jackiesaku



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiesaku/pseuds/Jackiesaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin y sousuke son policías en guardia nocturnia y están aburridos, en eso ven algo que les llama la atención y acuden, pero no saben lo que les espera al hacer eso...</p>
<p>escrito para el sourinweek día 3 Future Fish AU y algo de bondage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Para salir del aburrimiento

Era de noche y se encontraban patrullando las calles de Iwatobi, ser policía en esta ciudad era relativamente tranquilo ya que la población era pequeña y a lo mucho tenía al mes un asalto o dos y eso es decir mucho.  
En una de las patrullas se encontraba Yamazaki Sousuke y Matsuoka Rin, su compañero de guardias, inspeccionando las calles sabiendo que no habría nada fuera de lo normal, sólo un día más de rutina nocturna.

\- Hmmm esto de patrullar de noche me aburre demasiado- dice Rin mientras se recuesta más cómodamente en su asiento  
\- Cierto, ya me gustaría tener algo de acción de vez en cuando- Sousuke dice dando un gran bostezo.

Voltea a ver a Rin y no puede evitar recorrer a su compañero con la mirada. Un cuerpo esbelto pero bien formado, una cara ligeramente femenina pero con otros rasgos masculinos, unos ojos y cabellos del color del fuego ardiente y unos dientes afilados que seguro se sentirían bien al besarlos… “¿besarlos? No, no, no, saca esa idea de tu cabeza” se dice Sousuke girando su cabeza y seguir vigilando las calles. En eso ve algo sospechoso, un grupo de chicos se reúnen y palanquean una puerta entrando en una casa que se dice abandonada

\- Parece que tendremos acción Rin- le dice haciéndolo mirar la puerta abierta de la casa  
\- Oh si, vamos Sou

Bajan del carro despacio y se acercan sigilosamente a la casa, cuentan hasta 3 y entran rápidamente al sonido de “todos quietos, policía” y ven que los chicos parten la carrera hacia la parte trasera de la casa, Sousuke reacciona más rápido y los persigue pero aún así son muy veloces y saltan el cerco del patio de la casa trasera. Al entrar de nuevo en la casa ve a Rin en el suelo y se alarma, se acerca a él y lo mueve despacio

\- Oi, Rin… ¿Qué tienes?  
\- No sé… uno de los chicos me tiró algo en la cara que olía muy raro y me ha mareado, me siento algo raro Sou volvamos a la patrulla

Al tratar de levantarse, Rin pierde el equilibrio y es agarrado por Sousuke, no siente mucho sus piernas y empieza a temblar ligeramente. Sousuke lo carga y lo lleva la patrulla y lo echa en el asiento trasero

\- ¿Qué te duele Rin? Necesito saberlo para poder ayudarte, ¿Quieres que llame a una ambulancia?  
\- No es dolor, sólo me siento extraño…- Sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas y sentía que su temperatura subía  
\- Déjame revisarte tu cara está roja-

Sousuke toca la cara de Rin y éste siente una descarga eléctrica que surca todo su cuerpo y se aloja en su entrepierna, esto lo estremece y se gira alarmando al azabache quien trata de evitar que se gire completo (por temor a que se desmaye de nuevo) y lo jala hacia sí

\- Ahmm…no…- No puede evitar emitir un gemido leve que es percibido por Sousuke quien extrañado y curioso mueve sus manos por los brazos de Rin sacando ligeros gemidos queditos  
\- No puede ser, Rin de seguro lo que te han tirado es un nuevo afrodisiaco en spray que se prohibió su venta porque lo estaban usando para poder violar a las jóvenes ¿cómo lo han conseguido esos chicos?  
\- Sou… me siento muy extraño…Sou…

La visión que tenía ante él era demasiado provocativa: Rin con su cara sonrojada, sus ojos llorosos, su respiración levemente agitada, era una invitación que no debía rechazar

\- Rin… lo que voy a hacer es por tu bien, sabes lo mucho que te quiero y debo ayudarte en esta situación, debes desfogarte para que pase el efecto ¿está bien?  
\- Sou… si claro que está bien, yo también te quiero y sólo podría a recurrir a ti en estos casos  
\- Ok, y para que no te retractes- saca sus esposas y las coloca en las manos de Rin quien no se resiste por el estado de excitación en el que ya se encuentra- tomaré estas medidas porsiacaso  
\- Idiota- y no puede decir más pues Sousuke lo besa y es recibido fácilmente por el pelirrojo.

Sus bocas están en una guerra constante de quién domina pero Sousuke muerde el labio inferior de rin quien gime y aprovecha para meter su lengua y explorar la cavidad del pelirrojo hasta que se separan y ahora son ambos los que están jadeantes y deseosos de más. Sousuke empieza a desabrochar la ropa de Rin hasta dejarlo solo con la parte inferior del uniforme y empieza a succionar sus pezones sacándole gemidos más fuertes, luego besa su estómago y sigue besando mientras va bajando hasta chocar con los pantalones del pelirrojo. Suavemente le desabrocha el pantalón y lo jala hasta sacárselo de un tirón y dejarlo en bóxers. Rin está desesperado, sólo desea que la tortura acabe y mueve sus caderas hacia las caderas del azabache para chocar sus erecciones y provocando un gemido en éste. Sousuke baja al miembro de Rin y da ligeros besos por encima de los bóxers y siente cómo se estremece ante él, luego con su boca empieza a bajar el bóxer hasta dejar la hombría del pelirrojo fuera de su prisión, se lame los labios y mete el miembro en su boca, subiendo y bajando en un vaivén que el pelirrojo no puede aguantar más y, aún con la manos esposadas, coge los cabellos del azabache para marcar su ritmo

\- Sou… ya me vengo…- No puede decir nada más porque con un gemido se corre dentro de la boca del azabache, respira agitadamente- lo siento Sou… en tu boca…  
\- Descuida- se traga el semen del pelirrojo haciendo que el otro se ponga más rojo de lo que ya estaba- ahora que ya te he ayudado necesito que tú me ayudes a mí  
\- Lo sé, pensaba ayudarte de todas formas- le dice con una sonrisa pícara  
\- Perfecto- le devuelve la sonrisa

Se posiciona entre las piernas de Rin algo incómodo por el espacio estrecho en el que están pero no le importa, y pone 3 dedos frente a la boca de Rin quien rápidamente se los mete a la boca y empieza a lamerlos con lujuria haciendo que la erección de Sousuke crezca más de lo que ya estaba. Cuando ay estaban bien lubricados sus dedos, empezó metiendo uno a uno sus dedos en la entrada de Rin quien al principio se sintió incómodo pero luego fue cambiando del dolor al placer y su miembro volvió a la vida. Ya preparado Sousuke sacó sus dedos y empezó a meter poco a poco su miembro hasta que quedó completamente dentro de su pelirrojo, se sentía tan estrecho, era una sensación totalmente nueva y exquisita. Esperó a que el pelirrojo se acostumbre y comenzó con un lento vaivén, acompasado con los gemidos que sacaba del pelirrojo y se ayudó masajeando el miembro de Rin. Pronto Rin era el que pedía más fuerte y Sousuke lo complació haciendo unas estocadas mucho más fuertes y profundas tocando ese punto especial que sacó un sonido demasiado erótico en el pelirrojo. Siguió embistiendo hacia ese punto y Rin no demoró mucho en volverse a correr, apretando más el miembro del azabache quien terminó corriéndose dentro del pelirrojo. Salió suavemente de Rin y se sentó con Rin a su costado, ambos jadeantes y buscando acompasar su respirar.

\- Eso estuvo genial Sou… gracias  
\- Ni que lo digas fue fabuloso  
\- No sé si esto te suene descabellado pero… me alegró que fueras tú el que me ayudara en esto, no podría imaginar esto con nadie más que tú Sou  
\- Me alegra que digas eso Rin, yo también sólo haría este tipo de cosas contigo, me gustas mucho Rin, te amo demasiado  
\- Yo… también te amo mucho Sou  
\- Debo agradecerle al chico que te tiró el afrodisiaco para pedirle más…¡Ouch! no me golpees  
\- ¡Idiota!- voltea la cara pero sus mejillas se sonrojan- No necesitarás eso de ahora en adelante  
\- ¡Qué lindo! Entonces, ¿vamos por una segunda ronda?  
\- ¡Estamos en pleno horario de trabajo, no voy a hacerlo ahora!  
\- Ah claro pero cuando te ayudé ahí si no dijiste nada  
\- Ya cállate, déjame cambiarme para seguir patrullando  
\- De paso encontramos a los chicos y le confisco ese spray, me va a ser muy útil  
\- ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Luego de ese día Sousuke nunca más necesitó de ese spray para poder estar con su pelirrojo

**Author's Note:**

> Por fin lo terminé! espero les guste he sufrido con el lemon, dejen un kudo se los agradecería n.n


End file.
